Let's Celebrate Pretty Cure!
Let's Celebrate Pretty Cure! is a fanseries by StarQueen22. It's theme is Holidays from around the world. Story TBA Pretty Cures and Mascots Joy Stevenson/Cure Jubilee A happy go lucky and somewhat loud girl who loves making her own sauces from BBQ Sauce to Tomato Sauce and tends to make half her food from scratch. She is a runner and is a part of the cross country team of World Academy. In civilian form, she has long red wavy hair and brown eyes. As Cure Joy, her hair is tied in pigtails turning dark red tied in pigtails with a blue ribbons tied up with silver stars in the ribbon and her eyes turn blue. She represents Fourth of July. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Let's Celebrate! The holiday celebrating freedom! Cure Jubilee!" * Attack: "Fireworks Razzmatazz!" Sakura Ojomori/Cure Cherry A calm and cool girl who is Joy's best friend liking her personality. She is apart of the Seamstress club and has a lot of experience with it since she helped her mother since she was 8 on making clothes and designing them for her parents shop. In civilian form, she has short black hair and eyes. As Cure Cherry, her hair grows longer in a hime cut turning pale pink and her eyes turn the same shade. She represents Hanami. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Let's Celebrate! The holiday of blooming! Cure Cherry!" * Attack: "Cherry Blossom Festival!" Crysten Mcbride/Cure Lucia A cold and somewhat studious girl who tends to just hang out in the library. She seems to really lighten up when she sees a dog. She runs the bookstore on the campus along with her older brother. In civilian form, she has long dark blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. As Cure Lucia, her hair turns platinum blonde and is loose from her ponytail with a wreath of leaves on her head with candles on it and her eyes turn sky blue. She represents Saint Lucia Day. * Henshin Intro: TBA * Attack: Flamming Burst Aureliana Cook/Cure Mardi Gras A childhood friend of Joy before she moved to new Orleans. She much like Joy loves making food from scratch and loved being new Orleans due to the different foods. She loves to eat on the roof when it's not raining if raining she eats in the small cafe to the side of the school. In civilian form, she has black hair in braids that end in curls in the back, dark skin and brown eyes. As Cure Mardi Gras, her hair grows longer and tied in two long braids with gold bows turning purple and her eyes turn green. * Henshin Intro: "Pretty Cure, Let's Celebrate! The holiday of Celebration and Good Food! Cure Mardi Gras!" * Attack: "Cajun Spice!" Princess Año She is the princess of Celebrate Kingdom who came to earth to find and raise enough energy to restore her kingdom. Villains King Kanashī He is the villain of the series who is after the Celebration energy and wants nothing more than to make sure the world only feels sadness, distrust, etc. Shibui She is the first to attack the cures. Fushin He is the second to attack the cures. Gōyokuna She is the third to attack the cures. Shitto He is the fourth to attack the cures. ??? They are the monsters of the day. Items Celebratepad They are the transformation devices. Locations Ashborne: It's where the story takes place. In it are: * World Academy: It's where the cures go to school. It's a boarding school taking in many students from around the world. Students and Staff of World Academy Gillian Jewell She is the mean girl of the school who has a clique that could make or break your year at the school and is surprised to see Joy fight back against her and her clique pretty easily with her personality winning over more people than her. Herny Crewe He is a top cook who loves cooking and baking who runs the cooking club at school and loves Joy's many ideas and spin on food and always asks for her and Aurelina's advice on food. He seems to have an crush on Aurelina. Episodes # Three cheers for Red, white blue! Cure Jubilee is born!-Joy's first day at world academy is going tough, first she makes enemies with one of the best students there and than she finds herself saving a creature from drowning who asks her in helping her save their worlds. # The blooming flower of Spring! Cure Cherry is Born!-When Aiya invites Joy to visit her home on the weekend, she agrees but it quickly changes to her helping her babysit her younger brothers by taking them to see a movie. But when it's attacked by Fushin. Can Joy keep her alter ego a secret? # A Candle to light the way! Cure Lucia is born!-When Joy is partnered with Crysten for a project the two don't see eye to eye so Aiya decides to help them. But when the trio is attacked is it time for a new cure to step up! # Down here in new Orleans! Cure Madi Gras is Born!-Joy is overjoyed to see her friend, Aureliana is able to come to her school and wonders if the last Celebratepad could be for her. # TBA # TBA Gallery Category:Fanseries Category:Holiday themed fanseries